


We're All Scared

by EmmaKeladry



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Bashir/Garak established relationship, Caring Bashir, Episode: s05e04 Nor the Battle to the Strong, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jake and Bashir friendship, Klingon battle, M/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: Jake and Julian have a conversation about what happened after the Klingon battle ends. Jake talks about what's bothering him. Julian gets a chance to apologize to Sisko for putting his son in danger.Scene addition to "Nor the Battle to the Strong".
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	We're All Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of my favorite episodes! I really loved the friendship between Jake and Julian! Julian is very protective of Jake and a good friend to him. I felt like they just needed to talk a little more! Not beta'd. Please forgive any mistakes. (or let me know and I can fix them)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> (Also, yes I recently was watching season 2 of Discovery, hint the scene at the very end.) It's still cute!

_Jake._

The steady rising and falling of his chest told him what he needed to know. Jake was alive. Dr. Julian Bashir gently brushed the dust and dirt from Jake’s forehead as Captain Sisko knelt in front of his son. He’d arrived only a few minutes before as Bashir searched for Jake in the corridor. The soft movements on Jake’s temple caused him to start to regain consciousness. _Good. He was alright._

“Jake, look who’s here.” Julian brushed his forehead once more and cupped the back of his head, quietly checking for head wounds or abrasions.

“Dad?” Jake whispered, trying to lift his head.

“Don’t move. Let Dr. Bashir check you for injuries.”

Julian started up his tricorder, maneuvering the wand above Jake’s chest. The results began to process.

Jake glanced in his direction and took a shaky breath. “What happened?”

“I came back for you when I realized you weren’t on the hopper.” Julian glanced at the readings. No internal injuries, no bleeding or broken bones. There was some tissue damage and he’d be sore, but he was alive.

Sisko squeezed his son’s hand. “The cease fire has been reinstated. The Klingons are pulling out. It’s over.”

“Timing could have been a bit better, but… he seems to be alright.” Julian looked at Sisko and saw the slight change of expression, the furrow in his brow disappearing at the words. He understood that pain, having experienced only some time before. The responsibility of Jake being hurt or dead, it was quite emotional.

“Sealing the entrance way was a risky thing to do.” There was no venom behind his stern words, but the captain got his point across. “You nearly brought the whole ceiling down on yourself.”

Jake blinked slowly, his awareness still coming around.

“We never would’ve got those patients out alive if you hadn’t done it.” Julian patted his chest. “You’re a hero.”

A soft sigh escaped Jake’s lips as he lifted his hand and rested it over his dad’s. He moved slightly, stirring up the dust dispersed around him and causing him to cough. Sisko helped him sit up to ease his breathing. It didn’t do any of them any good to linger in the caves now that support teams had arrived, and the fighting had ceased.

“We should get you out of here.” Julian stored his medical tricorder. He assisted as the captain gently guided his son to stand and put his arm around him. “I’m ready to go home.”

“Me too.” Jake’s voice was soft. The look in his eyes distant and guarded, telling Julian that they still needed to talk. He coughed again.

Sisko put a hand on Jake’s chest, helping him keep his balance. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

Julian didn’t blame him for that thought.

*~*~*

Julian’s body ached and a headache pounded behind his temples. He rubbed them gently. A hypospray was in reach, but he didn’t have the energy for it. They were finally settled back on the Defiant. Jake dozed lightly on the bio-bed with a clean bill of health. He’d treated his cuts and bruises. Dax stayed with them for a little bit, but quickly realized that Julian and Jake weren’t in the mood for speaking of what happened. Julian sat up and pressed his left hand into his back, trying to relieve some of the tension. He needed to finish his report while the memories were fresh in his mind. The sound of a cup clinking down on the surface of the station startled him.

“Sorry. I brought you some tea.” The captain sat down in the available chair. His head turned slightly to one side as he looked over the doctor. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m fine, sir. Just tired.” Bashir rubbed at the corner of his eye, trying to force himself to stay awake.

“Would you like me to get you something to eat?”

His empty stomach churned at the thought. No. He was hungry, but he wasn’t ready for food at the moment. Julian feared getting sick. Even fully trained doctors don’t like to see people suffering and so much death. Sighing, he took a sip of the tea. His hands shook slightly as he lifted the mug. No doubt, his blood sugar levels were low from not eating or drinking anything in the past few hours. “Thank you, but not right now.”

Sisko nodded. “I wanted to thank you. For taking care of Jake while you were on the planet.”

“I almost failed you.” Julian swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. He tried to clear his throat and ended up coughing, having to take a sip of tea to stop it. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. We don’t have to discuss it right now. I can read about it in your report.” Sisko crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over at his son. “Whatever happened, Jake is right there. He’s okay.”

“Sir, I want to apologize –” Julian began.

“Doctor, you don’t have to apologize,” Sisko interrupted. “You were needed on the planet and you had to take Jake with you. I’m sure that many men and women are alive because you were there to help.”

“I should’ve… I don’t know.”

Julian hung his head, not sure what else to say. He’d almost lost Jake. After coming around from the blast and seeing that Jake was missing, he’d been almost sick with worry. He retrieved the generator and brought it back. Julian tried to go looking for him, but his injuries prevented him. The other doctors forced him to stay behind for treatment. Until Jake walked into the ICU, Julian had feared that Jake was imprisoned or dead.

“Get some rest. We’ll be back at the station soon.” Sisko stood up. He gave Bashir’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I need to check in with Dax. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Julian meant to thank him again for the tea, but when he opened his mouth to say it, the captain had already left. A true testament to how exhausted he was. He’d barely slept on the planet. Julian resumed working on his report as the words blurred a little. He’d sleep when he finished. He picked up the mug and found that the tea had gone cold. Oh. Julian glanced at his patient and was surprised to see Jake was awake and holding his own PADD while sitting on the bed.

“Hey Jake. How’re you feeling?” Bashir asked. He bit back a groan as he walked over to Jake’s side.

“Okay, I guess.”

“We had a long couple of days.”

“Yeah.”

Julian watched as Jake set down his PADD and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head upon them and wrapping his arms around his legs, making him look smaller and younger. “What’s eating at you?”

A tear ran down Jake’s cheek. He sniffed and dabbed his sleeve beneath his nose. “I lied before. When we were running from the explosions, trying to get to the runabout, I saw you fall and get hit from the blast. I panicked. Every part of me just froze and when I realized it, I was running the other direction. I left you there.”

“Oh Jake…”

“I didn’t even know where I was going. I tripped. And I fell onto a dead Klingon.” Jake paused. “His body was still warm. When I got up, I took off and this time I rolled down an embankment. Got hit in the head by a soldier, one of ours, because he thought I was a Klingon. I was there… with him as he died. I couldn’t save him. I thought that if I could get him some help, it would make up for the fact that I deserted you.”

Julian grabbed Jake and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

They broke the embrace, both trying to compose themselves.

“You got hurt because of me.”

Julian shook his head. “No. I got hurt trying to get to the runabout. It’s not your fault. And I’m okay now. When I saw you alive, in the ICU, my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I didn’t want to have to tell your dad that I failed in protecting his son.”

“You didn’t –”

“I knew the risks, Jake. It was my responsibility to protect you. War is no place for you.”

Jake nodded, wiping at his tears. “War is no place for anyone to be. Now I know.”

“Sometimes, we learn about things the hard way.” They both turned to see Captain Sisko standing in the doorway. He walked over and put a hand on both of their shoulders. “You both did a good job. I think it’s best you try to get some rest. We can talk later.”

Julian didn’t think he could stand another moment. Now that he thought of it, he doubted he could make it to the personnel quarters. He slowly moved back to his chair at the medical station. Sisko settled Jake back down on the bio-bed and covered him with the medbay blanket. Julian sighed and rested his head on his folded arms on the station. He vaguely heard Sisko asking him if he wanted help to get to a bed, but he didn’t have the energy. Bashir shook his head and let his eyes fall shut. The last thing he remembered as he drifted off was the sensation of a blanket being draped around his shoulders.

An hour of sleep wasn’t enough. Before Julian could fall into a deep, restful sleep, Jadzia gently roused him as they’d reached the station. This time he couldn’t help but groan as he sat up, stretching his abused muscles. He didn’t protest when Jadzia gave him something for the pain.

“Jake,” Bashir called, stopping the two Siskos as they headed to the airlock ahead of him. “Would you like to have breakfast tomorrow morning? I have some time.” Two whole days off, per Captain Sisko’s orders.

“Sure. I’d like that.” He smiled. “But let’s do brunch so we can sleep in.”

Oh absolutely. Julian planned on sleeping at least twelve hours. “Good idea. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, despite what Chief O’Brien says, I’m a good listener.”

“Thanks, Doctor Bashir. See you tomorrow.”

A soft kiss on the cheek caused Julian to startle. Jadzia smiled at him. “You’re a good man, Julian.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, as your friend, I have something important to tell you.” Dax stopped and gently pushed Julian’s shoulder, so he was facing her. “You need a shower.”

Julian laughed. “I completely agree with you. I stink.”

Jadzia joined in on his laughter. “It was for a good cause. See you later.”

Standing at the end of the airlock corridor was Garak. He smiled as Julian approached. Bashir waited until the others had departed the Defiant and started down the hallway.

“Garak, what are you doing here?” Bashir raised one eyebrow as he waited for an answer, lie or truth, not becoming. He doubted he had the mental energy to guess.

Garak took a step closer to him. “Constable Odo informed me of your return. I thought you might like someone to regal with your tale of adventure among the Klingons. I do believe we could put it to song if we had the time.”

“Oh, I’m sure we could.” Julian stepped forward, almost losing his balance.

Garak put out his hand and steadied the doctor. “How about some food and rest first? Tomorrow, you can tell me your tale.”

Finally. Bashir let Garak guide him forward as he kept an arm around him. “Sounds like a plan.”

The two walked to Julian’s quarters as Garak prattled on about an unrealistic sounding venture that the tailor had. Once Julian had showered and managed to eat a little soup, Garak ushered him to bed. Julian smiled softly as Garak covered him with his blanket and settled next to him on the bed, holding onto the worn hardcover book. Julian yawned and snuggled into the blanket.

“Now, where were we?” Garak asked, pulling out a fabric bookmark. “I don’t understand your human fascination with reading like this –”

“Please,” Julian whispered, already losing his fight with exhaustion.

“Alright.” Garak took a deep breath and started to read. “ _One day Alice came to a fork in the road and saw the Cheshire cat in a tree. ‘Which road do I take?’ she asked. ‘Where do you want to go?’ was his response. ‘I don’t know,’ Alice answered. ‘Then,’ said the cat, ‘it doesn’t matter.’_ ” He looked down at the doctor and sighed, seeing he had already fallen asleep. Garak closed the book. “We’ll read more tomorrow. Sweet dreams, my dear.”


End file.
